Promesa
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Le había rechazado. No había si quiera una sonrisa melancólica deseándole buenos deseos. No había renuencia a decirle que no se fuera. No habían "oni-chans" de por medio./— Hice llorar a mi madre, es la segunda cosa que hago mal en toda la maldita vida. / —¿Cuál es la primera? /—No haber estado el suficiente tiempo con Gou. [•RinGou•Matsuoka Siblings•]


**Titulo:** Promesa

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer:** Free! es producida por Kyoto Animation junto con Animation Do. Basada en la novela _High Speed!_ de Koji Oji. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Pairing:** RinGou (No incesto)

**Advertencias:** Sin beta.

**Otras publicaciones:** Solo aquí.

**Notas:** Meno, no pude reprimir mis deseos por escribir sobre los hermanos Matsuoka. Si bien Rin es mi personaje favorito, igual repudio esa falta de atención hacia a Gou, ¡JODER, QUE ES TU HERMANA WEON, HAZLE CASO! *minutos de respiración* así de que alguna manera me desahogué escribiendo esto. Como me gustaría que en anime profundizaran mas su relación como hermanos, es que son bellos ;-;

Los acontecimientos de este one-shot son narrados pensando en un posible final, tal fuera que Rin ya hubiese sido reclutado para competir internacionalmente :v

En fin, espero les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Han pronosticado un mal clima para todo el fin de semana.

.

—Nos vemos luego, Gou-chan —alcanza a escuchar la Matsuoka quien pronto regresa la mirada y le sonríe a la amable señora regordeta de la tienda.

.

Ha pasado ya dos semanas desde que Rin llegó a la casa en una inesperada visita. Su madre le recibió sumamente dichosa por tenerlo ahí, le llenó de besos y de abrazos. Rin, por otro lado, a pesar de esforzarse por sonreírle a la mujer y gruñir fingiendo fastidio con su característica personalidad, no pudo ocultarle a Gou, a través de su mirada, un ápice de tristeza.

.

_Flash back_

_._

Esa visita inesperada no era coincidencia y aunque Gou sospechaba que ese día llegaría, esperaba que no fuera pronto.

.

—¿Esa es tu decisión, Rin? —preguntó su madre aquella vez que, a pesar de no apaciguar su propia tristeza, le sonrió a su único hijo varón. Rin mantuvo la mirada en el piso, no siendo capaz de ver a su madre y mucho menos a Gou.

.

—Sí, solo… —al alzar la mirada y sin procurar sentirse deprimido, miró a Gou. Su expresión no le sorprendió, sin embargo no era placentera verla. Justo detrás del sillón donde su madre estaba, la de cabellos borgoña estaba de pie, con la unión de sus manos entrelazadas sobre su cuerpo y con la mirada perdida e incluso casi deshecha. Rin conocía ese gesto.

.

—Je, bueno, supongo que no hay remedio, cariño —atendiendo a la voz dulce y entrecortada de su madre, Rin volvió la vista a ella, viéndola sonreír en medio de su esfuerzo por no llorar frente a su hijo—, algún día tendrías que volar por ti mismo, ¿aunque en este caso sería nadar? —la entristecida mujer, tras su chiste mal elaborado, terminó por romperse soltando en llanto. Rin suspiró, sintiéndose culpable tras eso.

.

Después de todo, no todos los días tu hijo va a decirte que se ira al extranjero a perseguir su sueño, sin un posible retorno definido.

.

Tras el llanto inconsolable de su madre, Rin volvió a alzar la mirada esperando algún reclamo por parte de Gou, pero al verla, por primera vez, se sintió ajeno a esa mirada. A esa reacción suya.

.

Era sequedad mezclada con rabia, una emoción no reconocida en su hermana. El cabello largo de la Matsuoka se ondeó en todo su esplendor cuando se retiró de la sala sin decir nada. Si bien Rin conocía los berrinches y el llanto, ocasionados por él mismo, que Gou siempre ejercía en momentos de tristes despedidas, aquella reacción era nueva. Le había rechazado. No había si quiera una sonrisa melancólica deseándole buenos deseos. No había renuencia a decirle que no se fuera. No habían "oni-chan"s de por medio. No lágrimas, no manera de detenerlo.

.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que él reaccionara pero era demasiado tarde, Gou ya no estaba.

.

—Dale tiempo —le escuchó decir a su madre—, se le pasará, como aquella vez cuando te fuiste a Australia, ¿recuerdas? —pero a pesar de los intentos de su madre por hacer que no se preocupara por su hermana, Rin no apartó la mirada de las escaleras.

.

_End Flash back_

_._

Una semana ha pasado ya en la que Gou, quien acostumbraba siempre a sonreír abiertamente y bromear sobre cosas triviales, se volvió sombría. Para su buena suerte las prácticas con los miembros de Iwatobi se habían suspendido temporalmente tras el anuncio de los exámenes finales.

.

El fin del año escolar llegó tan rápido como las raudas ráfagas que acompañan al mal clima al azotar la ventana de su habitación.

.

La luz de Gou, la que es característica clave de su personalidad curiosa y divertida, se ha esfumado. Y todo es por Rin. Por la manera en que ella siente que les ha dejado a un lado, a ella y a su madre. ¿De qué le sirve tener a su hermano si es casi como no tenerlo? ¿De qué le sirve verlo si rara vez se preocupa por ellas? ¿De qué le sirve estar vivo sí parece un fantasma similar a su padre?

.

Gou respinga, dejando caer abruptamente su bolígrafo al suelo. Un trueno la acompaña en ese momento. Se asusta, no por la réplica de la tormenta, sino de sus propios pensamientos. Se siente sola, mamá no está en casa, no la consuela. Papá ya no está vivo, no le abrazará jamás. Rin le abandona, alejándose cada vez más.

.

¿Qué le queda a ella?

.

"_Rin se irá a Australia por un tiempo, cielo"_

_._

En aquel entonces fue su madre quien se lo dijo. Rin, de 13 años, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Tras perder a su padre, Gou sintió que también lo perdía a él en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Al regresar luego de casi cinco años pensó que podría recuperar a su hermano y atesorar nuevamente su radiante sonrisa pero no fue así.

.

—E-Eres una tonta, Gou… —se dice a sí misma, arrinconándose en una de las esquinas de su habitación. Donde no pega la luz de su lámpara de noche ni la luz de la luna. A pesar de ello sus ojos centellan, sus propias lagrimas emiten luz pero no es cálida.

.

Se queja, emitiendo un gemido. Hace tiempo que no lloraba, no de amargura y soledad. Pero su contenedor espiritual, ese que todos tienen y en el que resguardan todos los problemas, finalmente se ha rebosado.

.

Su madre es siempre quien la consolaba de niña. Los truenos siempre eran su peor pesadilla, y cuando les temía solo había una habitación en la que se podía sentir segura. En la de Rin. Convenciéndole de que la abrazara, el pelirrojo siempre cuidó de ella hasta que se dormía. Eran buenas épocas, de esas que poco a poco va dejando de recordar.

.

¿A dónde se fue su hermano? ¿A dónde se fue toda esa intención de siempre cuidarla? ¿A dónde se fue esa promesa…?

.

_"__Te protegeré siempre, Gou"_

_._

—O-Oni-chan…

.

Si bien han dejado de ser cercanos, su hermano logró recuperar esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Pero aun así, sigue pasando de ella. No importan las constantes llamadas, las temporales visitas, las minúsculas sonrisas, ella necesita a su hermano, necesita tenerlo cerca, necesita ver que le demuestre un poco de atención y de cariño. Pero al parecer Rin ha olvidado los sentimentalismos hacia ella.

.

Ahora nuevamente se irá, esta vez para perseguir el sueño de su vida. Y aunque ella debería demostrar su apoyo incondicional, no puede. Siente su corazón destrozado. A este paso, si es que vuelven a verse, serán unos desconocidos. Su madre lo ha aceptado porque ella es ese tipo de mujer, una madre que apoya a su hijo, pero Gou es distinta. ¿Quién la apoya a ella? , Rin tiene amigos, tiene a Haru, tendrá a Sousuke cerca, no tendrá complicaciones.

.

Gou tiene a su madre, pero no es lo mismo.

.

—E-Entonces…si nadie me necesita… —y a pesar de estar siendo pesimista, en sus manos sostiene su teléfono con insistencia. Hay solo un número en la pantalla, un número que no marcará.

.

Oni-chan.

.

.

…

.

.

Ese día las actividades del club y de toda la academia Samezuka habían sido suspendidas por las condiciones del clima. Se les había advertido, por medio de los megáfonos repartidos tanto en el plantel como en el gimnasio, que no debían salir y que debían de permanecer en sus dormitorios, a menos que se tratara de un caso extremo.

.

Para Sousuke, tras llegar de la cafetería con una barra deshidratada en la boca, la paciencia se le acabó al no ver a Rin en la litera que le correspondía en su dormitorio. Suspiró, suponiendo el único lugar en que podría encontrarlo.

.

Humedecido de pies a cabeza logró llegar a la piscina techada. Las luces estaban encendidas y un cuerpo chapoteaba con intensidad en el agua. Tomando una toalla y tras secarse, le aventó otra a quien recién salía del agua.

.

—Te gusta desobedecer ¿cierto? —insistió Yamazaki al verle. Rin no respondió, el único sonido que se encontraba emitiendo era el de la fricción de sus manos al secar su cabello—, el clima allá afuera está horrible, ¿Qué haces aquí?

.

—Nadaba —se limitó a contestar el Matsuoka sin verle. La toalla ya no se movía, solo permanecía en su cabeza ensombreciendo su rostro. No había necesidad de suponer miles de cosas para que Sousuke se diera cuenta de su deprimente aura.

.

—Fuiste a verlas, ¿no es así? —Rin emitió, finalmente, un sonido de asombro. Poco duró la grandeza de sus ojos pues rápidamente su vista se tornó entristecida. Sousuke lo sabía, no por aquella mañana Rin le había dicho que iría a ver a su madre y a Gou, seguramente para informarle sobre su decisión de probar internacionalmente ser reconocido.

.

No tardó mucho para que el de cabellos borgoñas fuera reclutado al igual que él, el único inconveniente estaba en que Rin no quería decírselo a su familia. Le había costado volver y con ello también volver a mantener una relación con su madre y con Gou. Ya las había abandonado una vez, y aunque no quería seguir calificando su partida como eso, como un abandono, en el fondo sabía que era lo más cercano a eso.

.

Por un tiempo indefinido no podría volver. Se perdería de fechas importantes, de pasar la Navidad, del cumpleaños de su madre, de estar con Gou.

.

Entrecerró los ojos al pensar en su hermana y Sousuke vislumbró a través de ellos la fragilidad de su amigo. Imaginándose la situación podía asumir que más que sentirse afectado por lo que pudiera haberle dicho su madre, Rin solo se mostraría así por una persona. Gou.

.

—Gou no se lo tomó bien ¿verdad? —el de dientes filosos solo viró el rostro, pasando de él mientras se dirigía a una de las bancas. Sousuke cerró los ojos. No necesitaba más prueba que esa para saber que había acertado—, ¿fuiste suave?

.

—¿Cómo podría serlo con algo como eso? —emitió él, soltándolo con brusquedad, sintiéndose exaltado por sus propias emociones—. Hice llorar a mi madre, es la segunda cosa que hago mal en toda la maldita vida.

.

—¿Y cuál es la primera? —Rin se mantuvo cabizbajo, sosteniendo con presión su termo de agua.

.

—No haber estado el suficiente tiempo con Gou —suelta finalmente. Él no suele ser muy expresivo respecto a su familia pero no cabe duda que ese tipo de situaciones le calan lo más profundo de su alma. Su padre siempre le enseñó a perseguir su sueños para nunca abandonarlos y también le enseñó que su familia era lo más importante. Pero ahora se siente acorralado. ¿Qué hacer cuando por alcanzar un sueño se tiene que abandonar otro?—, y no me digas 'te lo dije'

.

Sousuke emitió una sonrisa socarrona, sentándose a su lado.

.

—Aún puedes arreglarlo, faltan dos meses para que des tu respuesta oficial —Rin le miró de soslayo sin muchos ánimos.

.

—Creí que habías dicho que mi futuro se encuentra lejos de aquí

.

—Y sigo manteniéndolo y sé que tú también lo crees así —el tiburón de Samezuka volvió la vista al frente, donde el agua de la piscina se encontraba ya en plena calma—, me refería a que hables con tu hermana

.

—No soy bueno hablando —Sousuke volvió a reír.

.

—No siempre es tarde para aprender a hacer algo —hizo una pausa—. Gou te quiere mucho y es normal que allá actuado como sea que lo haya hecho. ¿Tú que harías en su lugar? ¿Qué harías si Gou te fuera a decir que tiene que irse sin saber si podrá volver pronto? —Rin emitió un quejido y contrajo los ojos—, ya la abandonaste una vez

.

—No la abandoné, solo me fui por…

.

—Cinco años es un largo tiempo

.

—Maldición, ¿De qué lado estás? —al mismo tiempo de hablarle a Yamazaki, el sonido de una débil vibración se hizo perceptible para ambos. Era el teléfono de Rin. Sin darse cuenta lo ha dejado en modo de vibración, quizá porque no esperaba que Gou quisiese hablar con él o no quería que alguien le llamara. Al tenerlo entre sus manos sus ojos se engrandecieron notablemente. Eran miles de mensajes de texto, todos de un solo contacto.

.

—¿Quién es, Rin?

.

—M-Mi madre… —antes de si quiera abrir uno, una llamada entró. Rápidamente contestó—, ¿Qué pasa, mamá? —tan pronto escuchó su llanto desconsolado junto a las pocas palabras que pudo entender debido a ello, los ojos de Rin engrandecieron aún más, haciendo de sus pupilas diminutas e inquietas.

.

Gou había desaparecido.

.

.

…

.

.

Las ramas de los árboles se fruncían con tremenda fuerza para no desprenderse del tronco, las hojas por otra parte no corrían con la misma suerte. El rostro de Gou estaba siendo bañado por ellas, por arena, por cualquier cosa que fuera frágil para ser arrastrada hacia ella por las enardecidas corrientes de viento.

.

No había ni un alma en las calles a excepción de ella. Los faroles que colgaban de algunas casas eran violentamente azotados por la furia de la tormenta. La madera de las casas crujía. El viento parecía silbar cada vez con más fuerza. Los letreros, los botes de basura, los barcos y lanchas amarrados a las llanuras del puerto, nada se salvaba de ser violentamente sacudido por ese huracán que había entrado a la ciudad.

.

Gou era la única silueta humana que se alcanzaba a distinguir, ahora, en la playa.

.

La forma en la que iba vestida, con esa polera corta junto a esa falda crema que siempre solía usar cuando eran épocas de calor, daban a la idea de que ni siquiera había tenido la consideración de vestir apropiadamente con el clima que había afuera.

.

Pronto la coleta, con la que siempre iba amarrado su cabello, se deshizo, liberando sus caireles borgoñas y haciendo que se adhirieran a su cara. Está ahí, como un alma sin un hogar al cual regresar. Bajo la inhumana brutalidad de la lluvia, temblando de frío, sin nadie que la proteja. Pero no le importa. Nadie irá a buscarla de todas formas, porque no es necesaria, eso es lo que piensa.

.

Ni para los de Iwatobi, ni para sus amigos, ni para su madre, ni mucho menos para Rin. Quizá su padre la espera en alguna parte, quizá dentro del mar. Ha llegado a la playa completamente descalza, con los cabellos alborotados y con una hipotermia pronta a hacerla desfallecer.

.

La marea ha subido, las olas chocan como si estuvieran luchando entre sí, la temperatura es ridículamente fría. Está a sus pies y su tristeza la hace ver la silueta de un hombre dentro del mar, extendiéndole su mano para que la tome y juntos se sumerjan en las profundidades. Lo reconoce. Ese cabello castaño, esa sonrisa muy parecida a la de Rin, y ese par de ojos dulces y gentiles.

.

—Papá… —y justo cuando pretende tomar esa mano conocida otra le sujeta el brazo con fuerza. La neblina amarga en los ojos de Gou se disipa y éstos nuevamente se vuelven puros para reconocer a aquella persona que la tiene en brazos con desmedida fuerza. Ese aroma, esos brazos, ese color de cabello— O-Oni-ch…

.

—¿¡Qué demonios hacías!? —la Matsuoka tiembla al verlo una vez que se han separado para verse—, ¡Responde, maldita sea! —el viento sigue rugiendo alrededor de ellos, pero pareciera que no lo notan. Las manos de Rin, esas que ahora tienen a Gou sujetada por los hombros, la sienten temblar. Esta fría, sus labios están morados y su piel está más blanca de lo habitual. Rápidamente y sin tener consideración de contraer una pulmonía él mismo, se quita la casaca de Samezuka para ponérsela a ella—, maldición, estás helada

.

Gou apenas y puede emitir balbuceos. Aún no está muy segura de estar soñando o de que todo eso que sucede es real. Rin esta ahí. Su hermano. En medio de la furia del cielo, ha ido a buscarla.

.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que ella reaccione y se sienta guiada por los brazos de Rin, abrigada por él mismo, siente como la arrastra lejos de la playa intentando a su vez protegerla con su cuerpo de la lluvia. No hay lugar seco a primera vista. Rin resopla desesperado, Gou sigue temblando cada vez más, y a pesar de querer gritarle, por ser tan desconsiderada, se reprime. A lo lejos alcanza a ver una de esas paradas de autobuses techadas. Sin perder tiempo toma a la chica en brazos comenzando a correr con ella. Gou apenas y entiende lo que sucede, su pulso es muy escaso pero al sentir su rostro cerca del pecho de Rin y escuchar el frenético latido de su corazón se siente segura.

.

Las lágrimas que suelta se confunden con la lluvia y antes de que se dé cuenta, ésta ha dejado de caer sobre ellos.

.

Rin la deposita con cuidado en el asentamiento para luego erguirse y sacudirse un poco toda la humedad que reside en su cuerpo.

.

Tras transcurrir un par de segundos, mientras que la lluvia torrencial sigue cayendo, Rin finalmente se concentra en mirar a Gou. Con la mirada perdida es casi dolorosa verla de esa manera. Se muerde el labio sintiendo su pecho apretujarse. La imagen de Gou estando pequeña viene a su mente. Su imagen de él mismo cuidando de ella también lo esclaviza.

.

Finalmente lo ha entendido. Tuvo que pasar eso para que lo hiciera y realmente se muestra arrepentido por no haberlo notado antes.

.

Gou siente que la distancia entre ellos aún es extensa a pesar de que físicamente están a tan solo centímetros. Rin se acerca a ella y se coloca de cuclillas para mirarla. Emboza una sonrisa aliviada al ver que se encuentra bien, ilesa de heridas.

.

—¿V-Vas a regañarme? —pregunta ella a lo que el mayor resopla, rascándose la nuca—, ¿Cómo diste conm…?

.

—Lo siento —la Matsuoka no reprime su asombro. Quizá escuchó mal—, lo siento, Gou —la susodicha respinga. Sin advertir el movimiento de su hermano, reacciona cuando él ya ha tomado una de sus manos, uniéndola a la suya y manteniéndola en su regazo—, todo esto es mi culpa, no he estado el suficiente tiempo contigo y solo ocasioné que esto pasara —la de Iwatobi emite sonidos incomprensibles. Se muere el labio, tensa la barbilla, Rin sonríe ante esto. Su hermana siempre ha sido muy llorona, en eso se parecen mucho.

.

Silencio.

.

Rin piensa en su padre. Ha sido duro su vida sin él, pero al mirar a Gou y pensar en su madre recuerda que aún hay personas que necesitan de él. Y solo se ha mostrado egoísta últimamente.

.

—V-Vi a papá —balbucea finalmente ella, atrayendo su atención—, quería que fuera con él —su voz se quiebra y las lágrimas emprenden su curso, cayendo de sus mejillas. Rin aprieta su mano—, pe-pensé que estaría bien ya que nadie me necesita aquí y…

.

—Yo te necesito —Gou se estremece. El agarre fuerte de la mano de su hermano le obliga a mirarlo y confirmar, a través de su mirada inquieta y tambaleante, que lo que dice proviene de lo más profundo de su corazón—, a ti y a mamá, las necesito para ser fuerte

.

—U-Um, pero creí que Haruka-senpai y…

.

—Nado para ellos, pero también para ti —toma aire antes de seguir hablando, pues no suele ser muy expresivo—, siempre he nadado para ti, tu ibas a verme siempre antes que conociera a Haru y a los demás —la pelirroja balbuceó pero sin emitir palabras claras—, tú me has apoyado siempre, Gou, siempre has estado ahí solo que yo… —se mordió el labio—. Papá no querría que fueras con él, no aún y yo tampoco

.

—¿Eh?

.

_Gou te quiere mucho ¿Tú qué harías en su lugar? ¿Qué harías si Gou te fuera a decir que tiene que irse sin saber si podrá volver pronto?_

_._

_—_No quiero perder a mi hermana pequeña, es todo —ahí estaban, las amenazantes ganas de Rin por querer llorar. Gou sonrió, en medio de su propio llanto. Su hermano podría aparentar ser de acero pero era tan humano como ella. Tan llorón.

.

—No podría pedir que te quedes, Rin —el mayor la miró, era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que le llamaba por su nombre—, así que… ¿podrías escribir seguido? — y antes de que Gou pudiese anticipar algo, Rin se adelantó, cortando la distancia entre ellos, esa que finalmente se ha disipado, para abrazarla con fuerza y acariciar esa pequeña cabeza.

.

—Aa —emite en afirmación—, lo prometo.

.

…

.

El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve, pero los agiles pasos de Gou se abren paso entre los montículos blanquecinos hasta llegar a la caseta del correo. Sus ojos engrandecen y centellan al ver las cartas que han llegado.

.

—¡Mamá! ¡Llegó otra carta!

.

…

.

—¿Ahora escribes en tus ratos libres? —pregunta Sousuke a modo de broma, viendo la impaciencia de Rin por pensar algo bueno que escribir en ese trozo de papel, en respuesta a la carta que le ha llegado.

.

—Cállate

.

Yamazaki reconoce esa caligrafía. Sonríe de lado, terminando de secarse los cabellos húmedos con la toalla. Rin se esfuerza cada día en escribirle a Gou y a su madre. Su sonrisa se satisface cada vez que ellas les responden. El Matsuoka sonríe como estúpido cuando reconoce esa letra tan familiar.

.

_"__¡Gambatte, oni-chan!"_

_._

—Arigatou…, Gou.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N**otas:_

Se supondría que debería estar planeando un RinHaru para un concurso...pero terminé escribiendo esto (?) :v

Espero les haya gustado.

¿Les cuento un secreto? Me encanta recibir **_reviews (?)_ **hahaha, solo si así lo desean. Besos.


End file.
